SAO: The Incident
by GreySwordsman
Summary: This is three stories are set during SAO: Tales from the Coffin. These stories explain why Mikael joined Laughing Coffin, how he got nicknames The Black Sword and why he turn against Laughing Coffin. this story has mature language, violence as well as hints of rape in the third story. I hope you enjoy this story as it will be finished during the week while i work on SAO:Redemption.
1. Downfall

Chapter 1- Downfall

 **During the time I was writing SAO: Tales from the Coffin I was able to write the whole story of Mikael. As such I missed out three incidents that happen to him during his two years in Sword Art Online. This is the story of those incidents.**

The first incident is what caused Mikael to mainly accept joining Laughing Coffin. It begins only a few days after the first boss was beaten. After the event of the first boss people's views on the beta testers took a turn for the worst due to the efforts of Kibaou. He and his group launched a full on attack on the beta tester and beaters. This is where this story begins.

I ran as far away as I could to escape my pursers. 'damn this is just ridiculous just because of the action of one beta tester these people find it alright for them to hunt down people like me' I thought to myself. "I should make it to a nearby town to rest up before going out into a dungeon" I said to myself. I pulled out a teleport crystal and teleported to the local town. As soon as arrived in that town I saw other player dragging player away. By the clothes of the player being dragged away they were most likely info brokers with info on beta tester. That was how most beta tester was being found as Kibaou and his group would interrogate info brokers for the identity of beta's and beater's. I ducked into an alleyway when one of player who seemed to be a part of Kibaou group looked in my direction. I equipped a white cloak to cover my face so they wouldn't recognise me as a couple of day ago an Info broker who knew me gave up my identity. At first I was angry with them and almost came close to killing them but stopped myself. I wore the cloak until I reached the hotel where I would be staying. When I entered my room I took it off and went straight into the bathroom for a shower.

'why do people think that the betas are the ones to blame for player death, I mean just because we didn't help them doesn't mean that we weren't at the same risk as them since so much of this game has changed' I told myself as I stood in the shower. After the shower I had something to eat before going straight to sleep. The next morning, I was in a nearby forest when I heard a scream. I began running in the direction of where it came from. I soon found the source of the scream as I came across a group being attack by a horde of ogres. I quickly dealt with the ogres to stop them from attack the group. The group was made up of seven players with five of them being boys and the other three being girls. "Are you all okay?" I asked them. "Yeah we are all fine thanks to you" a boy with white hair said. "Thank you" they all said after him. "I'm glad that I was able to help you all out" I said before beginning to walk away. I stopped when one of the girl spoke up "Hey if you don't mind how about we treat you to a drink as a way of saying thank you." I turned around to see that it was a girl with purple hair. "Yeah sure I wouldn't mind a drink" I told her. She smiled at my response. They all mumbled until the boy with white hair said "well since Akuro offer we might as well go through with it since I will allow us to get to know a little bit about are savior."

Later in the evening at a local tavern, "Well here's to you, Mikael" the boy with white hair said after asking my name. The whole group shouted "Cheers" as we clanged are glass together. "I can't thank you enough for saving us back there Mikael, my name is Tomeo, my level is 22 and this is my guild The Holy Knights" Tomeo said. He pointed to Akuro and said "You already known that this is Akuro, she is a rapier user and her level is 18." Tomeo then pointed to a boy with green hair and said "This is Sawao, he is the guild's shield user and he is a level 15." Tomeo then pointed to a girl with black hair and said "This is Yumi, she is an info broker and her level is 17." Tomeo then pointed at a boy with blue hair and told me "This is Matsu, he is the guild's blacksmith and his level is 16."

He then pointed at a girl with blonde hair and told me "Her name is Sayo, she is spear user and my girlfriend. Her level is 12." He then pointed at the last member of his guild, a boy with brown hair and said "This here is Shinji, he is a dagger user and he my little brother in the real world, he is a level 10." "Well I guess that is everyone in my guild so do you mind telling us your level then Mikael" Tomeo asked me. "I'm a level 22 and I'm a one hand swordsman" I told him though I was lying as my true level was 49. "Wow you're the same level as me and you are solo player still. You are amazing Mikael" Tomeo said. "There's no needed to praise me like that Tomeo I'm just a normal player like you" I told him. "Yeah I know but it just surprising to learn about you" he said.

"Hey Mikael would you like to join the Holy Knights since we could use someone like you in are guild. Most of my friend can fight all that well as this is their first game they have played" Tomoe asked me. "I don't know, Tomoe since I have never been in a guild before" I told him. "Oh come on Mikael I'm sure you will be fine in are Guild" Akuro told me. "Okay I will join your guild then" I told them. Tomoe then send me a guild request which I pressed the yes button to. "Welcome to the Holy Knight, Mikael" Tomoe told me. We all celebrated until it was late at night then we all separated and planned to meet up in a nearby field in the morning. I began sleeping until the dream came again. The cloaked figure approached me as he had done in the past few nights. "So you have joined a guild now, but for how long?" he asked me. "I don't care what you are saying why don't you just go away" I said to him. "This is important after all it won't be long until those people betray you just like all those groups you were with" he told me. "I don't care" I said to him but still thought about all the group I were with before. First it was this couple who tried to sell me out, then it was this group of four who asked for my help to clear a dungeon but it turned out to trap to get me arrested. Both of these times I had managed to escape without killing anyone but I kept thinking about what would happen if I do kill someone. "It's the only way to survive in this world, you either kill or get killed in this world. You know that you want to feel the rush of a kill like everyone else so far" the clocked figure said. "No I will not kill someone; I am nothing like Laughing Coffin" I told him. "OH but you are just like them and you will see very soon" he said before he disappeared.

I woke up the next morning with that dream I had last night still on my mind. 'This group is different I know they are' I told myself. I quickly got ready and met up with the rest of the guild. We cleared through most of the hordes with ease due to us all working together. We earned quiet a lot of money so later that day Tomoe called for us all to meet up to discuss what we would do with the money we gained. "Well due to the recent successful hunts we have now earned enough money to buy are own headquarters, so want do all think" Tomoe told us. "Yeah let do it" we all responded. "Hey if we have some money left over why don't we upgrade Akuro equipment" Sayo said. "I'm not that useless and the equipment I have is alright for this floor" Akuro said. "we know that it just not fair to have Mikael protect you when your attacks fail" Tomoe said. "Sorry about that" Akuro told me. "It's okay I don't mind" I told her. "Come on Akuro if we upgrade your rapier then you will be a bit better at fighting" Tomoe told her. "Fine" Akuro said. I could tell something was wrong it wasn't until two day later I found out why.

I return to the town after doing some hunting by myself. As I stepped off the teleport gate I received a message which said

'Hey Mikael, it's Tomoe here I have just returned to the headquarters to find that Akuro is missing could you look for her.'

I closed the message to activated my tracking skill. I soon located Akuro's footprints and followed them all the way to a bridge. I saw sitting the edge of the bridge and walked towards her. "Hey Akuro" I said to her. "Hey Mikael did Tomoe send you to come look for me" she asked. "Yeah he did, the whole guild was worried about you" I told her. "I'm sorry if I caused you any trouble. It just that I needed to be by myself for a while to think" she said to me. "It's okay, so what has been bothering you then" I asked her. "it's just I don't why people hate the beta testers; I mean we never did anything wrong it not our fault that those people died" She said. I was surprised which led me to ask "you were in the beta." "Yeah I was I know that you were also in the beta as well" she said. "How did you find out I was a beta tester" I asked her. "On the day you saved us I figured it out as those ogres could not be killed by someone below level thirty, but don't worry no one else in the guild will know that" she told me. "oh, the answer to your question is that people just want someone to blame and since they can't take their anger out on Akihiko then they would just take it out on those who were in the beta since they assumed we know everything about this game but the game changed" I said to her. "I can't believe this. We should just run away from this town, from the Holy Knights and from Sword Art Online" She said to me. "Yeah we should but then we would look just as guilty as they make us out to be" I told her. "Yeah you are probably right it just that I am so scared that I might die in this game if I am found" She said as she began cry. I comfort her and said "Don't worry I will protect you if they find out that you were in the beta." "Thank you Mikael" said to me. I had told her I would protect her unaware that in one week the holy knights would be no more.

What caused my change happened one week after I comforted Akuro on the bridges. We were in a dungeon as Yumi had learned that in this dungeon was a secret room which held a secret item that boosted the user level by five. We were deep in the dungeon when we reach the hidden door. Tomoe had managed to open the door and we all entered the room. I was about to enter the room only to be stopped by Akuro who said "Mikael I have a bad feeling about this room." "Don't worry we will both be fine" I told her. After I told her that we enter the room. As we did so the door immediately slammed shut after we entered. I looked around the room and saw that there was no chest which only meant that the item was a lie and If it was a lie then this must be a trap. Soon two hidden doors open and player who were dressed in uniform of Kibaou and his group. One of them approach Tomoe and handed him a bag of money. "What is the meaning of this Tomoe" Akuro asked. The rest of the holy knights snickered until Tomoe said "you see two days ago I had Yumi have a looking into you and Mikael, I learned that you two were beta's and after that I got into contact with Kibaou who told me that Mikael was worth a lot of money so I made a deal to have you two arrest, that's want you deserve for all those who died." "Yeah you will get what you deserve you filthy Beaters" Sayo said. Everyone began laughing as Akuro collapsed to her knees. I looked at them with rage in my eyes. "I can't believe you, YOU SON OF A BITCH Akuro trusted you and this is how you return that trust" I shouted at Tomoe. "Oh come on don't be like that, why don't you make this easy and let them arrest you" he responded. "I have a better idea" I said as I drew Blazing Hope "I'm going to fucking kill all of you right here." Launch myself right at them and slaughtered all of them until Tomoe was left on the floor with his arms cut off. "Please don't kill me, I did this for the money it was only personal for Sayo not me" he pleaded. "JUST FUCKING DIE" I told him before Blazing Hope pieced his chest killing him. It was then that the clocked figure appeared. "So this is what this led to, you know that you are a murderer and there is only one place you belonged" he told me. I soon ran out of the room and to the nearby forest. Akuro then approached me. I then said "what are you doing." "I'm coming with you Mikael" she responded. "No you are not I am a murderer I killed 27 people and you are not" I told her. "But Mikael" she said. "No buts you are not coming with me and if you follow me then I will be forced to kill you" I told her as I soon dash off not looking back. I did not know about this till later but Shelia had seen the whole thing which had caused her to recruit me later on.

 **This is the first incident about want caused Mikael to join LC. I hope you have enjoyed this** **are looking forward to the next story about how Mikael got given the name of The Black Sword.**


	2. The Massacre

**Chapter 2- The Massacre**

 **The second incident in Mikael time in Sword Art Online, this incident is what caused Mikael to be given the name The Black Sword. Please enjoy this story.**

This take place only one month after Shelia recruited Mikael and he joined Laughing Coffin. I was sitting in the main hall as I had come back from another successful mission. The mission was to track this guild who tried to steal from a member of Laughing Coffin and take revenge on them. I was eating a sandwich which I had made due to the recent boost in my cooking level when someone ran in and said "Everyone they have posted the recent table on most kills." Everyone began to run out of the room to take a look at this table. I quickly ate my sandwich and decided to take a look at this table as I was a bit curious as to why everyone in Laughing Coffin was excited about this. After leaving the main hall I saw a massive crowd nearby a wall to the left side. I walked over to them and tiptoed over the crowd so I could see the table. The title of the table read 'Top Ten Killer in LC.' "Ah you curious about the list, Mikael" a voice behind me said. I turned around to see that it was Shelia who said that. "Don't bother trying to teach him about it, Shelia" said another voice next to Shelia. It was the member of Laughing Coffin known as Red Zaza. "Oh come on Zaza, don't act like that who knows maybe he might have a chance" Shelia told him. "We will see" He responded before walking away.

"Don't mind him, he just gets like that sometime. So what do you want to know about the table?" She asked me. "What is the point of the Table" I told her. "The table is a way of finding out who is a good killer and should be given a nickname, At the end of each week every newbie as one day to try and get as many kills as they can. Whoever get the most kill will be welcome into the inner circle of Laughing Coffin and will be given a brand new robe" she said to me. The crowd soon vanished and I was able to see the list more clearly. I saw my name next to the number 8 with my number of killers at 30. The top one had a number of killer at 49. "Well it seems you have to get 20 more killer for you want to win" Shelia told me. "Well if that the case then I might be of assistances" A voice behind us said. "Oh it's you, Seo. What do you want" Shelia said with annoyance in her voice. "Oh don't be like that Shelia-chan. And plus you know my name now is Silent Dagger" he said to her with a grin on his face. "Oh yeah I forgot that you recently won this competition and I told you not to call me that" Shelia responded.

I looked at the bother of them confused. "Sorry Mikael I forgot to introduce you this Seo, Seo this is my apprentice Mikael" she told me. "It's Silent Dagger, I pleasure to meet you Mikael" he said put his hand out to be shake. "It's nice to meet you too, Seo" I responded. "Anyway what do you mean by be of assistances Seo" Shelia asked. "Oh I mean that I will help your little protégé here get enough kills to secure the win in the competition" Seo told us. "And how might you do that" Shelia asked. "That is simple we are going to go on a mission to attack this group of seven people who are locating a rare item, we will attack them before they find the item. We will keep one on them alive and tell them to return to town and tell everyone what happened and that we have the rare item. This should result in group of people out to get us; we will stay in that area until we have secured enough kills for you to win. And all I ask for is the item as payment how's that sound" Seo told us. Shelia thought for a moment before saying "That's not that bad a plan. Mikael you should do it" I nodded in response "And Seo if anything happens to Mikael I swear I kill find you and make you wish to die." Seo gulped in response before he grabbed my arm and dragged me off.

The plan went exactly as Seo said it would but we reach a part of the plan he had not seen coming. I had recently killed a group of ten who tried to take the item. "Right that should put your total kills at 55 a couple more until we can go back to the Guild. And he next group should be appearing soon" Seo said. His look of excitement changed to one of shock. I turn around to see a group of 55 people all wearing the exact same guild symbol. I recognised it as the symbol of Divine Dragon Alliance. "So it them who turned up, I should of guess it was the Divine Dragon Alliance" Seo said. "Just hand over the rare item or we will take care of you" one of them spoke up. "Well you see hand over thing are not really my style" Seo said. He turned to me and whispered "Run Mikael now." "Why" I whispered to him "Because you can't deal with these people" he whispered back. "HAND IT OVER NOW YOU MOTHERFUCKERS" a member of the Divine Dragon Alliance shouted. "Not going to happen" Seo told them before he unsheathed his sword and charged at them. He fought back against three who attack him after he charged. As he did so he shouted "MIKAEL RUN NOW." I thought about running when I heard a voice in my head shout "KILL THEM ALL, CRUSH THEM BENEATH YOU." I unsheathed Blazing Hope and shout "DIE YOU ASSHOLES." I slammed it into the ground activating Eternal Flame which killed 40 of them in one hit. I then charged straight at them slashing and cutting at any who came at me until none of them were left. They had come to kill us but end up dying themselves. It was a complete massacre.

When we returned to the guild the time was up and the winner was announced. I had won the competition with 107 kills. On that I day I was brought into the secret room that was off limits to everyone except those in the inner circle. The guild master told me to kneel down in the middle while the rest of the inner circle sat around the room. I saw Shelia sat down who smiled at me when I looked at her before turning my focus back to the Guild master. He unsheathed his sword and place the tip on each of my shoulders similar to a knighting ceremony. "Welcome to the inner circle of LC, Mikael or shall I call you Black Sword" he said before telling me to stand up. He then opened his menu and traded an item to me. It was my new clock. I was about equip it before it fused with my coat of eclipse. In then equipped the new coat of eclipse, it was not that much different to my old one except for the fact there was the Laughing Coffin symbol on my chest right side and my right arm while there was a white sword on the left side of my chest. After that I built up my kill count, when SAO was over my total kill count was at 225.

 **This is the story of the second incident it wasn't as detailed as the first since it was not meant to be written but when I read one of my reviews I was asked how many people did Mikael kill and so that is where this story came from. The next incident will be about what changed Mikael so he decides to leave Laughing Coffin and what happened to Akuro after the events of chapter 1. I hope you have enjoyed**


	3. Change

**Chapter 3- The Change**

 **The final chapter in this story. This answers the question of why did Mikael change sides and joined KOB when he was captured. At the end of this chapter I will leave a sneak peek into SAO: Redemption as a thank you to those who have been following my stories so far. Enjoy**

This story take place only a month before the events of Chapter 2:1Year. I was sat in secret room eating a bowl of ramen when I was interrupted by two people entering. "I can't believe enough group was captured" the female known as Shadow said. "Yep the Blood Dragons have been on the rise recently, it won't be long until the inner circle would be forced to deal with this" the male known as Blade said. "Oh Black Sword we didn't realize anyone" Shadow told me. "It's okay I was almost done in here" I responded while slurping down the last of my ramen. "Oh is that Ramen where did you get that" Shadow asked me. "I made this, I was able to raise my cooking level to the max so I thought I would make some of the foods I missed in the real world" I told her. "Wow you maxed it out, hey next time you make some could you make me some as well since it's been so long since I last had ramen" She asked me politely. "Sure the next time I make some I will bring you some" I responded. I left the room and began to walk back to my room to get ready for my next mission. I was about halfway through the hallway when I began feeling the head pain. Suddenly he appeared again.

"What are you doing here?" I told my beta avatar. "I could ask you the exact same question" He said. This had been the third times this had happened since the massacre. "So what do you have to tell me this time" I asked him. "I'm telling you that being here is mistake, you are not a killer and you know" He told me. "You are wrong I have killed people if that doesn't make me a killer then what does" I asked him. "Yeah you have killed people but who hasn't in this game but you feel guilty about" he told me. "You're wrong I don't feel guilty" I told him. "You do and you know it" he said. "NO I'M NOT" I shouted at him. I was lucky that no one was around to hear me. My Beta self soon disappeared after I said that. I went into my room and changed into a new uniform. I was now wearing a white shirt and black trouser. I switched my coat of eclipse for a new red coat. I changed Blazing Hope for a common long sword. I cover my hair with a cowboy hat. 'Right this should hide me in plain sight for the time being' I told myself. The job went off without a hitch and I was able to get a new piece of equipment. As a means of celebration I decide to treat myself to some cheesecake in the local town. As I made my way to the restaurant I accidentally bumped into someone along the way.

Both fell to the floor due to the force of the impact. I got up and saw the person. I recognized the familiar purple hair. She got up as well. "Akuro, is that you" I said to her. She was dressed in a purple uniform that matched her hair. She looked at me with surprise in her eyes. "Mikael" she responded. I cover her mouth and told her "Don't say my name, for the time being just call me Mike." She nodded in response as I still had my hand over her mouth. "Thank you" I said to her while I removed hand from her mouth. We walk together when I reached the restaurant and asked her "Would you like to join me for some cheesecake." "Yeah I wouldn't mind some cheesecake myself and it will give us some time to catch up on what happen since then" She responded. We both enter the restaurant and sat down at a table near a window. We order two cheesecakes and two drinks. "So how have you been Mike since you know what know what" She asked me. "Well I joined a guild since the disbanding of The Holy Knights. Other than that I have been suffering from nightmares" I told her. I never told anyone about my nightmares since it was my way of getting rid of guilt but Akuro saw I side of me that didn't know still exist. "Yeah the disbanding of the Holy Knight" She said with sadness in her voice. It seemed that neither her or me told anyone about what happened to the Holy Knights. "So what happened to you?" I asked her. "Not much after you left me and I decide to try and train myself so that I might find you again. I partnered up with a girl who was about 15 called Nozomi. We were a good team, she would mostly talk about her brother and how he was able to join the Knight of the Blood Oath. She wished to join them as well but her level was too low so she and I trained a lot." She stopped for a minute as are cheesecake arrived. "Where is she now, I would like to meet her" I asked her. She looks at the floor with an expression of sadness on her face. "She is dead; we were clear a dungeon when we were ambushed by Laughing Coffin. We were able to fight most of them of until a member known as Johnny Black began fighting. He was able to capture both of us. He tortures us both physically and sexually. I was able to escape but Nozomi wasn't as lucky" she told me.

Tears began falling from her eyes. I was completely shocked to hear what Johnny Black did as we had talked a couple of times as well as worked together a few times and not once did he talk about that. I heard a voice in my head just like when I massacred those people except this time it sounded different. 'Do you still believe that you don't feel guilty as that could have been stopped if you weren't a part of Laughing Coffin. As I said before you are not a killer" it was beta self's voice that said it. I comforted her by saying "I'm sorry for your lost I wish I was there then maybe it would have been different." "Thanks Mike" she told me. After we ate I decide to walk Akuro to her house. When we reached her house she asked me "Would you like to come in for some tea as a way of saying thank you." "Yeah sure why not I'm need at the guild any time soon" I responded to her. I entered her apartment and saw it was quite bright. (Imagine Akuro apartment is similar to Asuna's but a bit smaller and is mostly blue) "Nice place you have here how much did it cost?" I asked her. "About 3 million cols plus 1 million cols for the furniture" she said

"Make yourself at home while I make the tea" I told her. "Wow 4 million col for this place, I have about 595 million cols on me but buying a place like this since my place at Laughing Coffin is free even through it just one room with a bathroom and kitchen in it" I told myself. Akuro came back with the tea and two cups. She then sat down and said "Hey do you think about the Holy Knight once in a while." "Nope" I lied as I had thought about them and wondered if thing could have been different. "Oh I have thought about them since they were my friends for a while but I got over them" She told me. "How did you do that" I asked her. "The same way you did I joined a guild. They are called the Blood Dragons; we are a small guild that been at work taking down orange and red guilds" She said. I recognized the name as the guild who has been attacking members of Laughing Coffin. "We had recently begun attacking Laughing Coffin after several players have reported several players have done mass killing. Those players are called Silent Dagger, Red eyed Zaza, Johnny Black, Shelia, Shadow and Black Sword" She told me. I recognized all of those name especially the last one as it was my own. "Hey Mikael why didn't you want me to call you Mike and not Mikael" She asked. "Oh there are still player out their hunting me" I told her. "That explain why your clothes are different" She said. "Yep that why my clothes are different" I said not telling her the truth. "Well I will be going now I have to get to a mission for my guild tomorrow" I told her before getting up and walking towards the door. "Wait Mikael" she said when my hand touched the door handle.

I turned around to be caught off guard by Akuro kissing me on the lips. She broke the kiss to say "Mikael please don't leave me this time, when I tried to follow you last time I want to tell you my feeling but I couldn't bring myself to do it so I let you leave without knowing I how I felt about you. But the time I spent apart from you the more I missed you but this time I won't let you leave without you hearing this. I love you Mikael" She told me. She began kiss me again and I was tempted to kiss her back but then something in my mind told me that is was wrong. I pushed her back gently. "What wrong Mikael, don't you love me too" she asked. "I do but we can't be together" I told her. "Why can't we be together Mikael" She said with tears in her eyes. "Because you don't know the truth about me" I said unable to look at her. "Yes I do, your Mikael the person who saved me" she said. "I haven't told you the whole truth" I said to her. I opened my inventory and located my cloak. I equipped it and turn towards her. "I am the Black Sword" I told her. She was surprised and shocked as she began stepping back with her hand over her mouth. "Akuro I am truly sorry" I said. "Get out" she said. "What" I responded. "GET OUT NOW" she screamed. I did exactly as she said and left the room. When I reached the forest near the headquarters I received a message. It said:

" **Mikael It's hacker I'm sorry about not keeping in contact with you. I had a matter that I need to attend to. So how are you, are you putting my gifts to good use** "

I respond to his message:

" **Hacker I haven't been putting them to good use. I joined Laughing Coffin the murder Guild. And I don't know whether it was a good idea. I need help"**

I instantly received a response from him:

" **Mikael, I know that you joined them for a reason. But if you want my advice then try and redeem yourself if you feel guilty. If you don't know how to do that than just think like the Mikael in the real world not the Mikael in the real world. Do what you believe is the good thing to do"**

I smiled and sent a message which said:

" **Thank for the advice Hacker"**

His response to this was:

" **Your welcome, Mikael and Good luck with your redemption"**

That was the end of our conversation. After what he said I knew that the only way to redeem myself was to leave Laughing Coffin and bring an end to them. I knew that to bring an end to them I would need the Blood Dragons help. So I planned to make thing up with Akuro tomorrow so I could get there help and to fix the bond between me and her. However, things did not go according to plan as I found out tomorrow morning.

I woke up to the sound of someone knocking on the door. It was Shadow who was at the door, she told me that he was going on a mission to take out a guild and he want me to go along with him as one of them was a Beta tester and she need my help dealing with this since most of the inner circle was Beta's but I was the only one with a unique skill. It took me a moment to get ready and into my gear. We soon arrived at the location where the Guild was located. There was about 10 of them that I could see. Shadow told me to stay while he took out most of them and would give me a signal when the beta appeared. I kept watch while she took them all out from the shadow. It was then that I got a look at the logo of the guild. My eyes widen when I saw it. It was the same logo Akuro was wearing last night. It was dragon drawing that was completely red. The guild that shadow was taking out was the Blood Dragons. That when it dawned on me that the Beta shadow want me to take out was Akuro. That was when I saw her and I got the signal to attack. I ran to where I had saw her to try and warn her but I was too late as the paralysis needle hit her. She fell to the floor as I reached. Luckily I was able to catch her. "Akuro, I'm sorry" I told her as I held her. "Mikael what are you doing here" she asked. That was when Shadow appeared dragging the leader. "Oh that is simple he is here to kill you" she said with a sadistic smile on her face. For the first time in a while I was disgusted by what had happened.

"Is that true, Mikael are you hear to kill me" she said still looking right at me. "No that is not true. I'm so sorry for last night" I said as tear began fall down my cheek. "Mikael you are crying. I knew you are not a killer like the rest of them" she said with a smile on her face. Shadow threw the leader who was still breathing near us and said "Oh but my dear he is a killer after all he has killed 110 players so far" she said before laughing like a maniac. "Mikael please explain these kills" Akuro asked. "The first 27 was the Holy knight incident, then I killed three people who attack this orphanage. The next kills up to 107 kills was because I had a rare item. The next three was this guild I was tracking" I said. "Mikael listen to me you are not a killer. The first two you mention were protecting something. The one after was in self-defense. Just because you killed three people without reason doesn't mean your killer. Mikael do you feel guilty" She told me. "I do and it tearing me apart" I told her. "Don't believe everything he said sweetheart" Shadow said. Akuro kissed me before saying "Do what you believe is right, Mikael." I put her on the floor and stood up. "So Mikael what is it going to be. Are going to kill her or shall I do it" she said with a grin on her face. I looked at her with a look of rage and said "you are not going to be killing any one anymore."

"Oh really and are you going to stop me" she said with that grin still on her. "Yep I am" I told her. "Very well it was nice knowing you Black Sword" she said before activating a skill by saying "Shadow Dash." She was quick but I was quicker as I was able to unsheathe Blazing Hope and use a skill before she made contact. I activate my skill by saying it name "Inferno Fire Blast." The force of the attack knocked her into a tree and knocked her out. The attack had taken half her health. I was about to finish her when I told myself. "No Killing won't redeem yourself. This one needs to go to jail." "Akuro where are your teleport crystals to Black Iron Palace" (Before you ask yes I may have called it something else in SAO: Tales from the Coffin) I asked her. "We keep them in a chest in the main tent" She told me. I enter the main tent and found the chest. I took out one of the crystal and kneeled down beside Shadow. I said "Teleport Black Iron Palace." She disappears into several crystals. I then turned back to Akuro and stay with her until the paralysis ran out.

When it ran out we talked for a while. "I'm sorry Akuro I shouldn't have joined them" I told her. She responded by kissing me. "Then leave them and join the Blood Dragon. We could use someone like you" She said to me. "I can't Akuro. If I leave Laughing Coffin almost immediately after one of the inner circle gets captured, then they will suspect something and you won't be safe" I told her. "I don't care if I am not safe if you are with. I love you Mikael don't you love me as well. And who is the inner circle" She said. "I do love you Akuro which is why I want to keep you safe. The inner circle are the best killers in the whole of Laughing Coffin. Which is why I will stay in Laughing Coffin until I am captured" I told her. She responded with a kiss and said "But if you are capture then both the Aincrad Liberation Army and the Knight of the Blood Oath will kill you. I don't want you to die." "Don't worry they won't kill me if I know the quickest way out of this game" I told her. "Wait you know how to get out of here. Then why don't you use it get people out of this game" She said with surprise in her voice. "I haven't used it because I don't know if it works. I believe that Akihiko is among us since the most boring thing about a game is to watch people playing the game" I told her my theory. "So if Akihiko among us then what does that mean for a quicker way out of here" She asked. "This is my theory so far. Akihiko said that we have to clear all 100 floors which means that we would have to kill the final boss. Now imagine the creator of the game is in the game. That would make him the strongest player. So if the there is a player who know every boss wouldn't it make sense that he himself would be the final boss. Since a game has a story to it." I told her. "So if this player is beat then everyone would be free since the last boss would have been beaten" She said with joy in her voice. "Yep but the problem is I don't have enough evidence to confirm that theory" I told her. "Okay so you are going to stay in Laughing Coffin and doing what with them" she asked me. "I will stay with them to stop them from going after you and finding out who is the strongest player" I told her. "Okay Mikael I will support your decision. But I want you to visit me while you are with them" She said. "Of course I will visit you. After all you are my girlfriend now" I told her. The leader of the Blood Dragon soon woke up. When he did I explained what happen as well as made him a deal that I would be a spy for them. After that I talk to him I began to walk back to the guild when the leader said "What are you going to do now." "I'm going to put an end to Laughing Coffin one way or another" I told them with a smile on my face. Akuro smiled back as I left. I explained to the inner circle that Shadow and I was ambushed by Aincrad Liberation Army when we killed all of Blood Dragon. I told them that shadow had been captured. After that I secretly visit Akuro when I was out on a mission. We date for most of the SAO incident. I took her out to nice restaurants and bought her nice gift and she did the same in return. We were happy that we had each other.

 **The End**

 **This was one of the longest stories have written yet but the was some much to tell in this story especially with the whole MikaelXAkuro story. But want happened to them in the end well you going to have to read SAO: Redemption. Speaking of SAO: Redemption here is the sneak peek I promised you at the begin.**

SAO: Redemption

My landing smooth due to the practise I did. The armour that I was wear made the landing even more simple with the AI known as Zeon guiding me like a tutorial. "Zeon are you sure this is where I can find the strongest player" I asked it. Zeon appeared on the visor of my helmet above my health and magic bars. "I'm positive that this is where the rumour said he or she would be" Zeon told me. "Oh Alfhiem you surprise me every minute I spend in this game" I told myself. Suddenly a figure appeared in the tree and jumped down. "So are you my new opponent" She asked. The figure was a girl dressed in purple. "That depends are you Zekken" I said to her. "Yes that is me so are you hear to fight or talk" she said to me. "Fight if you are who you say you are" I told her. "Of course I am. Nice armour by the way" she said as she drew her sword. "Thanks it brand new" I responded as I drew Lighting Blaze and Moonlight Sins. She sent me a fight request which I accepted. We both got into battle stances as the countdown. When it reached zero we both charged straight at each other.

To be continued in SAO: Redemption


End file.
